Ha a holnap mégsem jön el
by Itesz
Summary: FORDÍTÁS Írta: Katana. Daniel elmélkedése. Figyelem, érzelgős!


**Ha a holnap mégsem jön el...** - If Tomorrow Never Comes by Katana  
Forrás: Link a profilban  
Írta: Katana (elkészült: 2002-ben)  
Spoiler: 5x21 Meridián  
Szavak száma: 630  
Korhatár: Ismeretlen  
Párosítás: Daniel-saját  
Összefoglalás: Daniel gondolatai.  
Fordította: Itesz (elkészült: 2007 nyara)  
Letölthető, nyomtatható változat: Link a profilban

Ha nem szereted az ilyen elgondolkodós (kissé nyálas) fanficeket, akkor nem biztos, hogy tetszeni fog. Viszont, ha még nem találkoztál ilyesmivel, feltétlenül olvasd el, mert érdemes! Toni (az Antonia becézése) Katana saját karaktere. Egy egész sorozatot írt a szerző Daniel/Antonia párositással. A dal szövegét is lefordítottam, a könnyebb megértés kedvéért.

--

**Ha a holnap mégsem jön el...**

Macnek,  
kedves barátomnak sok köszönettel  
és egy jó adag rosszullét elleni tablettával XD

Toni már ágyban van, rám várt, próbált ébren maradni. Egy könyvet olvasott. Az asztali lámpa még ég, de a könyve a földre esett, amikor elaludt. Felveszem és beleteszem a könyvjelzőjét oda, ahol nyitva van; remélem, leeséskor a jó oldalon landolt. Most már bánom, hogy olyan soká dolgoztam a Parancsnokságon, de a holnapi tárgyalások nagyon fontosak. Sam is izgatott az új felfedezéstől: naquadria.  
A fürdőbe megyek, gyorsan levetkőzöm, és bemászok az ágyba Toni mellé.

_Sötét éjszakán  
Álmos-álmatlan is látom  
Te békésen álmodsz_

Gyengéden simogatom a selymes haját, ami beteríti az egész párnát. Szeretem pergetni a hajfürtjeit az ujjaim közt. Olyan édesen alszik, álmában remeg a szempillája. Általában nem emlékszik az álmaira, ha mégis, akkor az sem más, mint az aznapi események, emberek és helyszínek furcsa keveréke. Különös, hogyan dolgozza fel az elménk azt, amit a Csillagkapun át való utazás során látunk.

_Leoltom a lámpám, de nem altat a homály  
Egy gondolat táncot jár  
Vajon, ha reggel nem ébrednék fel  
Kételkednél-e akkor bennem  
Az érzéseimben_

Először csak barátok, kollégák voltunk, de mindig is éreztem, hogy Toni nagyon különleges nő. Halkan szuszog mellettem; hallom, amint a mennyezetet bámulom. Nagyon jól tudom, hogy szeret engem. Olyannyira, hogy ott akarta hagyni a Parancsnokságot, csak ne kelljen aggódva várnia, amíg visszatérek egy-egy küldetésről. A rábeszélésemre azonban meggondolta magát. Úgy döntöttünk, megéri a kockázatot. Vajon kételkedik bennem? Adjam fel a Csillagkaput a kedvéért? Néha úgy érzem, képes lennék rá. Akkor elutazhatnánk kettesben egy távoli ásatásra. Ott az lehetne a munkánk, amit mindketten a legjobban szeretünk csinálni.

_Ha a holnap mégsem jön el  
Számít-e majd, hogy szerettelek  
Minden úton, módon, jeleztem, mondtam folyton  
Hogy csak te vagy nekem  
Ha földi létem véget ért  
És egyedül szállsz szembe a világgal  
Elég lesz-e a szeretetem  
Ahhoz, hogy végig kitarts  
Ha a holnap mégsem jön el_

Remélem, a gyűrű illik az ujjára és tetszik majd neki. Amint vége a ennek a küldetésnek, megkérem a kezét. Olyan romantikus leszek, amennyire csak tudok, letérdelés, meg minden. Vajon nagy esküvőre vágyik? Mindegy, amíg kitart mellettem. Jack lehetne a tanúm, és akár Elvis esküvőt is tarthatnánk Vegasban. Micsoda élmény lenne Teal'cnek elmagyarázni ezt a szokást.  
Elfojtok egy nevetést, nehogy felébresszem őt.  
Mivel a munkánkból kifolyólag a legtöbb barátunk a Parancsnokságon dolgozik, talán Hammond megengedné, hogy a kapuszobában tartsuk a szertartást. Elvégre dolgozik bázison egy lelkész is.  
Aztán jöhet a baba, vagy babák... Még az is lehet, hogy már úton van egy, elvégre megtettük a magunkét, és nem egyszer elég óvatlanul. Talán egy fiú, akit elvihetek sétálni... Nem, inkább egy lány, aki olyan gyönyörű, mint az anyja.

_Túl sokan hagytak már itt engem  
Akik nem sejtették, mit érzek  
Már elkésett a bánat  
Nincs esélyem, hogy felfedjem előttük azt_

A goa'uldok elvégre már annyi szerettemet elvették tőlem: Sha're, Robert, Sarah, Kawalsky. Annyi szenvedésemért felelősek. A szüleim sincsenek már, és Nick... Bárhol legyen is most... Nem, hagyd a múltat, neked most a jövődet kell tervezned.

_Ezért megfogadtam magamnak  
Nem rejtem el, mit jelentesz nekem  
Így nem eshet meg soha  
Hogy végül nem tudom elmondani neked_

Egy csókot lehelek óvatosan Toni homlokára. "Szeretlek." - suttogom halkan.

_Ha van, akit szeretsz, mondd el  
Mondd el, amíg lehet  
Ha a holnap mégsem jön el_

Néha kedvem lenne felrázni Jacket, elküldeni Samhez, hogy ölelje meg, és végre eldőljön, lehet-e kettejük közt valami. Mindketten elismerik, hogy vágynak rá, hogy több legyen köztük barátságnál, de a Parancsnokságot, a Légierőt és a kötelességeiket helyezik előtérbe. Mégis, láttam Sam szemében a kínt, amikor Jack az Edorán ragadt, és ugyanezt Jackében, amikor Sam felett átvette az irányítást a személyiség.  
Oldalra fordulok és a párnámba temetkezem. Ideje elaludnom és pihennem egy kicsit, mert holnap szükség lesz egy pihent elmére a kelownai tárgyalásokhoz, és egy újabb találkozáshoz Jonasszal.

--

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad.

Elég nehéz olvasmány talán, de szerintem nagyon szép az irónia benne. Van, aki azt hozza fel ellenérvként, hogy ha Daniel ennyire kötődött volna valakihez, nem emelkedett volna fel. Ezzel én is egyet értek. Néhány embernek ezért nem tetszik, ezt megértem, de engem lenyűgözött. Ez az első fordításom, úgyhogy erős szál is köt hozzá.

Kérlek, írj egy review-t (regisztráció nem szükséges), vagy meg is írhatod nekem e-mailben, vagy az Abydos Gate fórumára a véleményedet (link a profilban). Kíváncsian várlak! És ha teheted, mindenképpen írj! Jót, rosszat, nem számít, de jó érzés tudni, hogy elolvasta valaki!


End file.
